Geschichte:Winternacht
Es ist eine elendig kalte Nacht am Bahnhof, aber der Bahnhof hat nun einmal offen, und er ist eine Möglichkeit einem vor dem sicheren Kältetod zu schützen. Wir haben den 13. Februar 2004, 02:21 Uhr und es sind –19°C. Der Bahnhof ist menschenleer, bis auf ein paar Penner, die versuchen ihre Namen an die Wand zu pissen, ist niemand da. Pete Grant, eigentlich Peter Grant, liegt halb bewusstlos unter einer Bank und versucht sich mit allem zu bedecken, was er noch bei sich hat und das ist nicht viel. In seinen 20 Jahren hatte er schon viel durchgemacht und auf der Straße leben, das war für ihn seine Freiheit. Er war schon in allerhand Städten unterwegs, kennt Deutschland und die Deutschen. Er ist gut gebaut und gut beieinander. Eigentlich kommt er aus den USA. Im jugendlichen Leichtsinn hatte er sich direkt nach der Schule bei den Marines eingeschrieben und wurde auch prompt in den Irak versetzt, um Saddam Feuer unterm Arsch zu machen. Das Dumme war nur, das interessierte ihn einen Scheiß. Gleich im ersten Urlaub, flüchtete er nach Deutschland, lebte das erste halbe Jahr bei einem Freund und verschwand dann nach Prag. Aber es gibt wohl nur sehr wenig Frustrierenderes als eine osteuropäische Großstadt. In Prag arbeitete er in diversen Bars und vögelte diverse Nutten. Irgendwann kommt jedoch jeder auf den Gedanken, das Prag nicht das Ende sein kann. Bei ihm dauerte das nur ein Jahr. Er nahm sich alles was er in der Kasse aus seiner Kneipe fand und stieg in den ersten Zug in Richtung Westen. Eine Zeit lang tingelte er durch Europa. Frankreich, Spanien, Italien, Österreich und letztendlich auch Deutschland. Sein Deutsch ist ausgezeichnet und er kannte sich von seinem letzten Aufenthalt gut aus in Deutschland. Und nun ist er hier, Thüringen, Erfurt Hauptbahnhof 02:21 Uhr und es ist abartig kalt. Er bemerkt plötzlich, das sich jemand an seinem Rucksack zu schaffen macht, er öffnet seine Augen. Es ist einer von den Pennern, die vor ein paar Minuten noch an die Wand pissten. Aber dank der Nahkampfausbildung, die er genossen hat, war dieses kleine Problem in Windeseile gelöst. Später wird man ein Schädel-Hirntrauma, eine dreifach gebrochene Nase, eine Fraktur des Unterkiefers und des Jochbeins sowie eine ganze Reihe ausgeschlagener Zähne ins Polizeiprotokoll aufnehmen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen packt Pete seine Sachen und verschwindet aus dem Bahnhof, raus in die Kälte, 02:43 Uhr, noch ca. 6 Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang, und das heißt nicht, das es dann viel wärmer wird. Pete genehmigt sich erst mal einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Flachmann, den ihm seine Mutter schenkte, bevor er in den Irak abreiste. Mit zerlöcherten Schuhen durch den Schnee zu spazieren ist nicht gerade die angenehmste Erfahrung, aber besser als wieder eine Nacht, oder länger auf der Polizeiwache zu verbringen. Diese Bahnhofspenner haben nämlich die dumme Angewohnheit bei jeder Kleinigkeit die Polizei zu alarmieren. Noch ein Schluck eiskalten, eigentlich schon halb gefrorenen, Tankstellenwhisky. Wärme von innen! Auf einer Bank hat sich jemand ein kleines Feuerchen gemacht. Ein Mann, dick, dreckig, um die 50 Jahre alt, sieht aus wie einer von den Bahnhofspennern. Es ist ein Mann, der auch keine Lust hat in dieser Nacht zu erfrieren. Ein Feuer kann auch zwei Männer erwärmen. Mit diesem Gedanken geht Pete zu ihm, setzt sich neben ihm auf die Bank und genehmigt sich noch einen tiefen Schluck. Der Fremde würdigt Grant keines Blickes, er starrt weiter auf sein Feuer. Pete wundert sich, warum noch niemand die Polizei gerufen hatte. Eine offene Flamme mitten in einem Wohngebiet, nachts, gut sichtbar und keiner von den Anwohnern scheint sich gestört zu fühlen. Egal. Noch ein Schluck. 03:11 Uhr, immer noch saukalt. Der Flachmann ist alle und Pete füllt ihn wieder auf. Mit zitternden Händen, die Hälfte verschüttet er, aber er sieht nicht ein Scotch aus einer Glasflasche zu trinken, so tief ist er noch nicht gesunken. „Kannste mir ’nen Schluck abgeben?“; der Typ hat also doch was zu sagen, interessiert sich also doch für Peter Grant, Deserteur und Reisender, Alkoholiker und Heimatloser. „Fick dich, warum?“ „Scheiße Mann, es ist verflucht kalt und ich könnt echt ’nen Schluck vertragen.“ „Und? Teilen is nich meine Stärke... Hast du selber nichts? „Nee dann würd ich dich nich fragen.“ „Stimmt. Gut, nimm dir einen, übertreib es aber nicht!“ Der Mann nahm sich einen Schluck, mit Genuss. Er ließ den billigen Stoff noch etwa zehn Sekunden im Mund und schluckte erst dann. „Dir scheint das Zeug ja zu schmecken.“ „Klar, ich hab die ganze Nacht noch nichts getrunken.“ „Stört das Feuer hier keinen?“ „Nee, bis jetzt hat sich noch keiner beschwert.“ „Kommst du von hier?“ „Nee, bin nur für heute hier, will weiter nach Berlin. Hab’s erst am Bahnhof versucht, aber irgendwelche Wichser, irgendwelche Penner wollten mich vermöbeln. Und auf den Stress hatte ich keinen Bock. Hab einem ne leere Flasche an Kopf geworfen und mich dann schnell verpisst. Und du? Du kommst doch auch nicht von hier. Du hast ’nen komischen Slang, Ami?“ „Ja.“ „Willst du wieder zurück?“ „Nein.“ „Was machst du dann hier?“ „Scotch trinken.“ „Hör zu, ich hab kein Geld mehr, muss aber nach Berlin, zu meiner Tochter, hab’s ihr versprochen.... Wenn ich nich da aufkreuze, redet sie nie wieder mit mir.“ „Warum erzählst du mir das? Ich hab auch kein Geld. Sehe ich aus als hätte ich Geld?“ „Nee, tust du nich. Aber vielleicht haste ja ein paar Euro für mich? Nur ein paar, ich muss echt nach Berlin, meine Tochter.“ „Ich kann dir 50 Cents geben, dann kannste anrufen.“ „Willst du mich verarschen?“ Der Mann wurde unfreundlich, wütend. „Fahr dich runter!“ „NEE! DU FÄHRST DICH RUNRER!“; aha ein Choleriker. „Wenn du mich noch einmal anschreist, das schwör ich dir, dann kommst du niemals nach Berlin! Ich sag das nicht zum Spaß, ich schlag dich in zwei Teile!“ Pete nimmt sich einen guten Schluck. Und noch einen. 03:47 Uhr. Es beginnt zu schneien und wird windiger, die gefühlte Temperatur dürfte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei –25°C liegen und die Sonne ist noch in weiter Ferne. Der Schnee bleibt auf Peter liegen, auf seinem Mantel, auf seiner Mütze, auf seinen Stiefeln, auf der Hose auf seinen Handschuhen, er sieht aus wie ein asozialer Schneemann. Er zieht sich seinen Schal weiter ins Gesicht, bis über die Nase. Der Mann neben Grant beginnt in einer Mülltonne hinter sich zu wühlen und kramt allerhand Papier und Pappe raus. Irgendwie muss das Feuer ja am Leben gehalten werden. Es stinkt! Es stinkt nach verbranntem Kunststoff und Hundescheiße. Darauf einen großen Schluck. „Sag mal, Ami, wie heißt du denn überhaupt?“ „Grant.“ „Habt ihr Amis keine Vornamen?“ „Peter, besser Pete.“ „Also Peter Grant, ich bin Markus Mohr. Freut mich.“ „Ja, ja....“ „Du redest nicht gerne, was?“ „Doch, nur eben nicht gerne mit dir.“ „Was ist los mit dir?“ „Nichts, mir ist einfach nur kalt!“ „Kann ich noch einen Schluck haben, Peter Grant?“ „Du brauchst nicht meinen vollen Namen zu nennen, den kenn ich selber. Nimm dir einen...“ Markus Mohr nimmt sich Einen. Beide sitzen nebeneinander und schweigen einander an. Keiner hat was zu sagen und sie starren wie blöde auf das Feuer. Es hört auf zu schneien, es ist 04:02 Uhr. „Markus, ...dein Feuer stinkt nach Hundescheiße.“ „Ich weiß, aber es hält warm.“ „Markus, ... du stinkst auch nach Hundescheiße.“ „Ich weiß, aber ich bin warm.“ „Seit wann sitzt du schon hier, die ganze Nacht?“ Markus fängt bei dieser Frage an laut zu lachen, die ganze Stadt muss es hören. Er kann sich nicht zusammenreißen, er lacht Tränen. Nach etwa zwei Minuten durchgehenden Gelächters, verstummt Markus, er wird leise, er wird todernst. „Nein, ich sitze noch nicht die ganze Nacht hier. War doch erst am Bahnhof! Hör doch zu wenn du mir ne Frage stellst. Ich sitze erst seit vier Stunden hier. Und vorm Bahnhof war ich bei einer Freundin meiner Tochter, hab sie gefragt, ob sie mir Geld leihen kann, damit ich zu meiner Josephine nach Berlin fahren kann.“ „Bettelst du jeden an? Wie runtergekommen bist du denn?“; nach dieser Frage fängt Mohr wieder für ein paar Sekunden an zu lachen und verstummt wieder sofort. „Ja, ich bin runtergekommen. Aber nicht so wie Anna, die Freundin meiner Tochter. Sie hat mir kein Geld gegeben, sie hat mich ausgelacht und mir gesagt, dass meine Josephine mich nicht mehr sehen will. ‚Ich will den alten Drecksack nie wieder sehen!’ hätte meine Josephine angeblich gesagt. Und dann hat Anna gesagt sie würde die Polizei rufen und mich einsperren lassen.“ „Vielleicht will deine Tochter dich wirklich nicht mehr sehen, daran schon mal gedacht?“ „Natürlich! Aber das ist nicht wahr, sie liebt mich. Ich lieb sie ja auch.“ „Warum sollte sie dich dann nicht mehr wiedersehen wollen? So was denken sich die Leute doch nicht aus!“ „DOCH ANNA SCHON! Dieses kleine Luder konnte mich noch nie leiden. Sie hat früher schon immer mit ihren kleinen, geilen Arsch vor rumgewackelt, nur um mich zu quälen. Dann wollt ich sie mal ficken, sie wollte es ja auch! Aber sie hat mir ne Kelle auf den Kopf geschlagen und mich dann angezeigt! DIESE SCHLAMPE! Aber sie wollte mich nur fertig machen. Dann hat sie meiner Tochter, Josephine, erzählt, ich wollte sie vergewaltigen.“ „Was bist du denn für ein kranker Wichser?“ „Ich brauch nur ein paar Euro um nach Berlin zu kommen, dann kann ich Josephine alles erklären! Nur ein paar Euro! Anna hatte kein Geld bei sich, nichts, nur Krempel. Ich hab ja alles durchsucht, nur Krempel sag ich dir, sonst nichts!“ „Wie, du hast ihre Wohnung durchsucht? Und Anna?“ „Ach weißt du, Anna macht mich nicht mehr fertig, dafür hab ich gesorgt! Ich hab sie so lange bearbeitet, bis sie ihr verlogenes Maul gehalten hat! Die lügt nie wieder, kann sie nicht mehr. Und als sie so dalag, still und friedlich, da hab ich sie gefickt, ich hab die Scheiße aus ihr rausgefickt! Sie gefickt wie sie nie wieder gefickt wird! Sie hat ja darum gebettelt!!!“ „Du elender Wichser, ich sollte dich fertig machen!“ „Ach Pete, du weißt ja nicht was sie für ein Miststück ist! Du hast ja keine Ahnung!“ „Ach nein? Ich zeig dir gleich mal was ich für ne Ahnung habe. Du kranker Penner!“ „Oh Mann, ich brauch nur ein paar Euro für den Zug! Ich werde Josephine zeigen, dass ich ein guter Vater bin! Ihre Mutter kann auch nichts mehr sagen, dafür hab ich auch gesorgt. Die sagt auch nie wieder was, die war genauso verlogen wie Anna!“ „War?“ „Ja war! Ich hab sie umgelegt, gestern schon, sie wollte auch die Bullen rufen, da hab ich sie abgestochen. Und ich kann dir sagen, die hat gekämpft! Wie eine Irre, hat mir in den Arm gebissen, da hab ich ihr erst die Zähne ausgeschlagen und dann hab ich mir ’n Messer geschnappt und für Ruhe gesorgt.“ „Vielleicht sollte ich hier auch mal für Ruhe sorgen...“ „Häng dich da nicht rein Pete, das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, nur die von mir und meiner Josephine. Das geht dich ’n Scheiß an!“ „Du bist ein beschissener Vergewaltiger, und wie mich das was angeht!“ „Na und? Was ist schlimm dran? Du kennst diese Fotzen doch gar nicht!“ „Was schlimm dran ist? Was machst du als nächstes? Deine Tochter ficken? Oder hast du die auch schon vergewaltigt du Irrer?“ „Ich hab sie nicht vergewaltigt, sie wollte es! Wir lieben uns!“ Grant steht auf und blickt auf Mohr herab. Wie können solche Wichser frei rumlaufen? Wieso schnappen sich die Bullen nicht mal echte Verbrecher? In Peters Rucksack ist nicht nur Alkohol, unter anderem hatte er sich auch ein Messer eingepackt. Ein US Marine-Kampfmesser mit einer 18 cm langen, schwarzen Klinge und Ledergriff. „Was ist denn los Pete? Willst du mich jetzt abstechen? Du feiger Arsch hast doch eh keinen Mumm. Du Feigling, werd erst mal ein Mann! Beschissener Ami! Du hast keinen Mumm, du bist feige. Los stech schon zu, mach schon, MACH SCHON! Ich mach dich kalt du verschissener, feiger Wi...chs......eeee...!“ Stich ins Herz! Um sicher zu gehen schneidet Grant ihm noch die Kehle durch. Das wars, ein Schwein weniger auf der Welt. Peter wischt die Klinge ab und steckt sie wieder in die schwarze Lederscheide. 04:29 Uhr. Der Zug kommt in zwei Stunden, auf nach Berlin. Es ist immer noch kalt, es schneit wieder und wieder ein guter, tiefer Schluck aus dem Flachmann. Kategorie:Autor Ich